Le Cercle Noir
by Lord Lestrange
Summary: AU: La guerre entre le "Bien" et le "Mal" prend ses racines beaucoup plus loin qu'on ne le pense. Harry Potter est au centre de celle-ci, et il verra ses convictions chamboulées quand il découvrira la vérité: il n'est pas celui qu'il pensait être...
1. Prologue

**NA:** Bonjour (ou bonsoir ^^). Je vous soumets une fanfiction que j'espère originale à la fois dans sa forme et son contenu (plus le contenu toutefois). Il s'agit d'un AU (Alternative Universe: Univers Alternatif en anglais). Le summary n'est peut-être pas suffisant pour vous expliquer l'idée principale de cette histoire, mais il vous a cependant amené ici donc je suppose qu'il a réussi à susciter une certaine pointe de curiosité que j'essaierai de ne pas décevoir!

Dans cette fanfiction, Harry est le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphe Lestrange (Rodolphus à l'anglaise) et donc de fait un sang-pur. Cependant, par des circonstances que vous serez amené à découvrir dans de futur chapitres, Harry se retrouva bien chez les Dursley, et les évènements précédant la 5ème année d' Harry restent les même. Mon histoire commencera donc en 5ème année, et sera par la suite totalement AU. Bien sûr « Harry » verra sa vision du monde et de la vérité complétement altérée par la révélation de sa véritable filiation., et son rôle dans la guerre chamboulé.

Je précise que ma vision du conflit Bien/Mal sera beaucoup moins manichéenne que dans Harry Potter (où l'enjeu et les raisons du conflit sont réduits de façon simpliste). Je veux montrer que chaque camp a sa part d'ombre, et il est possible (cela montrerai que j'ai atteint en partie mon but) qu'au fil des chapitres, vous « épousiez » la cause du camp des sang-pur, ou tout du moins la comprendre. Pas avec ce 1er chapitre, qui est quand même assez violent du point de vue idéologique, et vraiment pas très prompt à défendre ces derniers ^^

Mais ensuite... le jeu se troublera, surtout au vu de certaines actions des sorciers du Bien, notamment Dumbledore :) La guerre aura une ampleur bien plus importante, et sera plus violente que celle détaillée par JKR... D'où le rating M, pour de futur chapitres (contenant des scènes de batailles, des scènes hot, violente et/ou sombre). Pour les scènes hot, c'est un test: je verrai si je suis capable d'introduire une certaine tension charnelle à l'écran lol. Ce ne sera pas du pur lemon pour faire du lemon rassurez-vous. Mais certaines scènes seront quand même assez osées (cela va avec le côté sombre, bad boy des sang-pur noir ^^).

Doute, trahison, action, amour... J'espère vraiment mêler tout cela à la fois, dans l'espoir de faire de cette histoire une fanfiction de fond (je n'ai pas de nombre de chapitres précis en tête, mais il y aura peut-être jusqu'à 300-400k de mots au total: du travail de longue haleine donc ^^). Harry deviendra de plus en plus OOC (Out Of Character) au fil de l'histoire (normal me direz-vous). L'idée d'un Harry sang-pur et plus sombre me trottait depuis un petit bout de temps dans la tête, mais je viens seulement de passer à la rédaction (pas toujours heureux, ni gratifiant!).

Voilà pour le contexte général de cette histoire! Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un prologue retraçant l'historique de la très noble et ancienne famille Lestrange. L'histoire commencera réellement à partir du prochain chapitre. Le Prologue peut sembler inutile, mais je trouve que cela rajoute de la profondeur à l'histoire pour la famille Lestrange d'avoir un vrai passé, plutôt que se contenter de dire que c'est une famille de sang-purs. De plus, ce prologue explique rapidement l'ascension de Lord Voldemort ainsi que la structure des grandes familles de sang-pur noir, qui seront présentées de manière plus approfondie dans les chapitres suivants. Enjoy! N''hésitez-pas à me faire part de vos critiques ou remarques quelles qu'elles soient! Désolé pour le pavé ^^'

_**LE CERCLE NOIR**_

**Prologue: La Très Noble et Ancienne Famille Lestrange**

La Forteresse Lestrange se dressait d'une façon autoritaire et sombre à flanc de côte, dans la campagne écossaise, sa structure massive et s'élevant à des centaines de pied la rendant visible à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Elle fut bâtie par Rodolphe L'Étrange, Seigneur Franc ayant pris possession de ces terres à la suite de l'invasion de l'Angleterre par Guillaume Le Conquérant en 1066. L'Étrange était un sang-pur, héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers franque. C'était un homme de haute stature, se déplaçant d'un air arrogant, sûr de sa supériorité. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir pur, qui glaçaient d'effroi ceux qui osaient y plonger leurs regard, et ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais mis-long et soyeux retombaient sur ses épaules musclées. Son pouvoir de sorcier sang-pur en faisant un des sorciers les plus puissant, et donc craint de son temps. Il disposait de ressources considérables: en tant que grand Seigneur Franc, ses troupes (des moldus suivant fanatiquement un Seigneur disposant de pouvoirs « magiques ») constituaient une grande partie de l'armée de Guillaume Le Conquérant (environ 20.000 hommes). Il contrôlait tout le Nord de la France, et il avait perçu le potentiel d'une invasion de l'île britannique. C'est pour cela qu'il avait apporté son concours au Duc de Bretagne, un « cousin » sang-pur. En récompense de sa « loyauté » et de son aide essentiel à la conquête, il se vu reconnaître totale souveraineté sur l'actuelle Écosse.

L'Étrange considérait les moldus comme des êtres inférieurs, n'étant que des pantins servant un destin si grandiose que leur pitoyable esprit ne pouvait appréhender: le sien. Usant de ses pouvoirs, et de la sueur de dizaines de milliers de serfs, il construisit une forteresse si puissante qu'elle demeura inviolée au cours des siècles. La structure était conçue pour accueillir des dizaines de milliers d'hommes, et étaient composées de 7 murs d'enceinte (7 étant le nombre le plus puissant en magie), chacun d'entre eux étant protégé par des sorts noir d'un niveau magique impressionnant pour l'époque. Ayant parachevé la construction de sa forteresse et sûr de sa force, il se lança alors à la conquête du reste de l'Angleterre, trahissant son cousin le roi à qui il n'avait jamais prêté allégeance, car un « Lestrange n'a pas de Suzerain: il est le Suzerain ».

Une longue guerre s'ensuivit, le roi Guillaume étant soutenu par une majorité des sang-pur d'origine anglaise, tandis que les sang-pur francs rejoignaient les rangs du Seigneur Rodolphe L'Étrange, parmi lesquels le puissant Duc de Bourgogne Antoine de Malfoy. Après 14 années de guerre sanglantes, en particulier pour les moldus qui périrent par dizaines de milliers, mais également pour les sorciers qui virent des Maisons disparaître, un traité de paix fut signé. Les deux parties reconnurent la souveraineté de l'une et de l'autre sur les territoires qu'ils possédaient à l'heure de la signature. Pour Rodolphe, le traité fut très avantageux: il augmenta la taille de son fief de moitié, celui-ci s'étendant sur toute l'Écosse et une partie de l'Angleterre (terres au nord de York).

Néanmoins, les L'étrange (devenus par l'usage Lestrange) se retrouvèrent isolés pour avoir usé de magie noire durant la guerre. De ce fait, ils devinrent les fondateurs d'un courant prônant pour l'emploi, et le développement de la magie noire, bien plus destructrice de part la puissance magique qu'elle requérait de l'utilisateur, que la magie neutre ou blanche employée par la majorité des autres sang-purs (qui étaient peu à avoir la puissance magique nécessaire à la pratique de la magie noire). Ils s'incrivaient ainsi dans la lignée de la fée Morgane ennemie jurée de Merlin, dont l'un de leurs ancêtre fut l'apprenti. Mais c'est ce conflit qui vit réellement les Lestrange embrasser la vision de celle-ci, sous l'impulsion du Seigneur Rodolphe.

En 1219, quatre sorciers sang-pur se réunirent pour fonder une école de Sorcellerie, qui accueillerait les jeunes sorciers pour leur inculquer la magie et son usage afin qu'ils deviennent des suzerains responsable. Il s'agissait de Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Cependant, la vision qu'ils avaient de la magie étaient différente... Les trois premiers prônaient l'acceptation de tout individu montrant des signes de magie, et ce quelque soit leur statut (sang-pur, sang-mêlé et même les individus issus de familles moldus).

Serpentard, venant d'une famille de sang-pur prônant la suprématie du sang, s'insurgea et entra rapidement en conflit avec les trois autres surnommés le « Golden Trio » en Angleterre.

Selon lui, seuls les sang-pur méritaient de se voir enseigner le Noble Art qu'était la magie, étant les « élus » chargés de dominer les moldus. Mais les autres fondateurs estimaient que les sorciers ne devaient pas user de leur magie sur ceux-ci, et les laisser décider de leur destinée et diriger leurs semblable. De rage, Serpentard quitta l'école en jurant qu'il n'autoriserait jamais une telle ignominie. Il se réfugia sur les terres des Lestrange, où le Seigneur John Lestrange, fils de Rodolphe, l'accueillit et écouta avec attention ses complaintes. Lestrange fut pris d'une rage sans commune mesure quand il appris ce que les 3 sorciers projetaient de faire. Il assura le sorcier humilié de son soutien, et lui fournit une armée et l'appui de sa famille pour reconquérir Poudlard, qui était sa création autant que celle des autres fondateurs. Cependant, Serpentard fut vaincu par Gryffondor, après avoir tué Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Suivant ces évènements, Poudlard devait rester au fil du temps une institution prodiguant une éducation magique sans discrimination, du moment que la personne était apte à apprendre et utiliser la magie. C'est à cette époque que fut faîte la distinction entre sorciers du Bien et sorciers du Mal. Cette appellation manichéenne fut méprisé par les sorciers sang-pur emmenés par les Lestrange, les Malfoy et les Black. Poudlard fut réservée aux sang-purs et à l'enseignement de la magie noire sous le règne de Marcus Lestrange, avant d'être ré-ouverte à tous par Harold Potter. Ce fut là la seule période où Poudlard enseigna selon la vision de Serpentard et des sang-pur noirs.

Quant à la famille Lestrange, elle eu ensuite une longue histoire de près de huit siècles, chargée d'évènements impossible à retranscrire en totalité, mais qui l'ont définitivement portés au rang de famille sang-pur la plus respectée et crainte d'Angleterre. Le côté français de la famille se perdit peu à peu, mais des branches de sorciers français restèrent néanmoins fidèles aux Lestrange. Cependant, certains faits méritent d'être mentionnés.

En 1284, Les Lestrange fondèrent avec les Malfoy et les Black , le Cercle Noir. Ce dernier rassemblait les familles sang-pur adepte de magie noire, visant à instaurer leur suprématie et affirmer la domination des sorciers au sens large sur les moldus. Pour y entrer, la pureté du sang était vérifiée au moyen d'une potion inventée spécialement par Marcus Lestrange: la potion d'Héritage. Un serment inviolable était requis pour devenir membre du Cercle: l'initié devait jurer fidélité, et de mettre tout, absolument tout en œuvre pour voir appliquer leur vision du monde. Le Cercle Noir était évocateur: un cercle était continu, parfait, et ne pouvait être brisé. Ainsi, l'alliance des familles sang-pur en Cercle allait elle les mener à la victoire finale. Le sort de torture Endoloris fut mis au point en 1334 par Damian Black, lieutenant de Marcus Lestrange. Ces deux sortilèges (Imperium et Endoloris) permirent de briser toute velléité de soulèvement, jusqu'au coup emmené par Harold Potter.

Les monarques Tudor, puis Stuart (1485-1660) furent fortement influencé par les familles sang-pur noires (Imperium et luttes d'influences) qui leur instillèrent le désir d'absolutisme. Cette période vit en effet un renforcement considérable de la monarchie moldu, ce qui arrangeait les sang-pur noirs du fait qu'il n'avait qu'à placer sous leur contrôle direct une seul et unique personne: le roi.

Cependant, en 1688-1689, la Glorieuse Révolution chassa le roi Jacques II du trône. Le Seigneur Victor Lestrange qui l'avait sous son contrôle se retira sur ses terres, le laissant prendre le chemin de l'exil vers la France. Le moldu Guillaume d'Orange fut conseillé et soutenu par des familles du Bien pour arriver au trône. Il fut couronné roi le 6 février 1689, sous le regard bienfaisant de Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom et Lord Abbot. A partir de cet instant, le Parlement prendra de plus en plus d'importance (idée de démocratie des sorciers du Bien).

Également, en 1789, des sorciers français sous l'influence de familles sang-pur noir jetèrent des sorts d'Imperium (développé en 1305 par Marcus Lestrange) et fomentèrent une révolution dans le but de renverser la monarchie moldu. Une guerre secrète s'étira sur plusieurs années entre sorciers défendeurs du mode de vie moldu qu'ils respectaient sans y adhérer, et ceux qui souhaitaient les asservir. Cette période (1789-1795) fut particulièrement sanglante, puisqu'appelée la « Terreur ». Pour l'anecdote, l'expression mudblood ou sang-de-bourbe pour désigner les moldus bénéficiant d'une « faible disposition à la magie » fut attribuée, à cette époque, au Seigneur Peter Black, qui devait voir son « trait d'esprit » se populariser auprès des familles sang-pur noires, et entrer dans leur vocabulaire.

En 1798, un sorcier fidèle aux Lestrange mis sous Imperium un certain général Bonaparte, afin de placer les sorciers français en position de domination mondiale. Seule une coalition européenne de sorciers du Bien mis fin à la suprématie sorcière française sur le continent à Waterloo en 1815. Les Lestrange ne participèrent pas, ou peu, à ces guerres continentales qu'on avaient pourtant commencées en leur nom et qui ensanglantèrent l'Europe pendant presque deux décennies. Du reste, aucune famille sang-pur noir anglaise ne prit part à celles-ci, exceptée les Montague pour des raisons qui restent troubles.

Plus d'un siècle après, la Première Guerre Mondiale survint. Elle fut étonnamment l'œuvre des moldu, sans interférence des sorciers. Ces derniers s'impliquèrent néanmoins dans un conflit parallèle, et les pertes sorcières furent une hécatombe. A l'instar des moldus, des progrès spectaculaires furent accomplis par les sorciers dans le domaine médical: beaucoup de nouvelles potions et sortilèges de soin furent développés à cette période par de réputés soigneurs tels Albert Laboiserie du côté français, Victoria Di Pontichelli du côté italien, et Mary Bones du côté anglais.

En 1933, le moldu Adolf Hitler arrive au pouvoir en Allemagne. Celui-ci avait été placé sous l'Imperium de Gellert Grindelwald, Dark Lord d'origine allemande souhaitant la suprématie des sang-pur (notamment allemand), et qui voulait instrumentaliser les moldu pour accomplir ce dessein. La contribution de Grindelwald à la magie noire prit forme dans la mise au point de son sortilège de mort instantanée: l'Avada Kedavra. Ce dernier rejoignit alors l'Imperium et l'Endoloris pour former les Sortilèges Impardonnables. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale pris fin (pour les sorciers) lors de la chute de Grindelwald le 22 avril 1945, vaincu en duel par le leader du Bien Albus Dumbledore. Le moldu Hitler, libéré de l'emprise de Grindelwald, se suicida quelques jours plus tard. Les sang-pur Allemand furent alors en grande partie exterminés par les sorciers Russes, ces derniers se vengeant des exactions terribles qu'ils avaient subis à l'Est suite à l'application de la théorie de la supériorité des sang-pur Allemand.

Au début des années 1960, un nouveau Dark Lord fit son apparition en Angleterre: Lord Voldemort, qui murmurait-on, aurait été l'apprenti de Grindelwald lui-même. Les sang-pur noirs présent sur l'île se rallièrent à sa cause, emmenés comme toujours par les Lestrange, les Malfoy et les Black (le « Trio Noir »).

Ces familles de sang-purs, de plus ou moins grande importance en Angleterre selon leurs origines diverses et leur « récente » implantation au Royaume-Uni, mais étant toutes très puissante du côté du « Mal » et formant l'élite de Lord Voldemort (Inner Circle) sont:

Les Rosier: également d'origine franque, étant des vassaux des Lestrange. Régnèrent sur le Pays de Galles, où se situe leur château familial.

Les Black: illustre famille sang-pur anglaise, et la seule d'ailleurs « d'origine » parmi celles-ci car présente en Angleterre avant l'invasion de Guillaume le Conquérant. Leur devise: « Toujours pur ».

Les Nott: d'origine allemande, fuirent l'Allemagne après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale car recherchés pour avoir été les principaux lieutenants de Grindelwald.

les Dolohov: d'origine russe. Ils fuirent la Russie au début du 19ème siècle après avoir tenté d'éliminer les principales familles Russes du Bien qui refusaient de se convertir à leurs idées.

Les Zabini: d'origine italienne, émigrés en Angleterre au début du 16ème siècle suite à la défaite de César Borgia, qu'ils avaient soutenu. Sa devise « Aut Caesar aut nihil » fut reprise par la famille Zabini (« Ou César, ou rien »).

Les Greengrass: d'origine allemande (Von Gringrasch, déformé par la prononciation anglaise), la famille s'installa en Angleterre début 18ème siècle, à la chute du Saint-Empire romain Germanique.

Les Davis: d'origine française. Les D'Avis arrivèrent en Angleterre après la chute du 1er Empire en 1815: ils étaient de fervent sang-pur noir, avec une touche de chauvinisme qui ne disparu jamais totalement.

Les familles mentionnés précédemment rejoignirent toutes le Cercle Noir au fil des siècles et de leur arrivée en Angleterre, reconnaissant implicitement la suzeraineté de la famille Lestrange, qui devint la famille noire la plus puissante au monde, de part la capacité magique de ses membres et sa richesse (1ère fortune d'Angleterre, 2ème d'Europe derrière les Delacour). Au milieu des années 1950, le Cercle Noir atteignit une puissance jamais égalée dans l'Histoire par un si petit groupe d'individus, en terme d'influence économique, politique et idéologique, dans une société et sur le continent Européen.

Quand le Seigneur Henry Lestrange (père de Rodolphus et Rabastan) rejoignit Lord Voldemort en 1961, les autres familles se rallièrent à leur tour. Et le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort commença. Les ressources immenses du Cercle Noir lui assurèrent le recrutement d'une armée à travers l'Europe, chacune des familles ayant conservé des fidèles dans leur pays d'origine. Les sorciers du Bien n'étaient pas sans ressources: leurs familles sang-pur étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses et leur partisans également. Pendant presque vingt ans, une terrible guerre entre les deux camp pris place. Cependant, les familles sang-pur noires l'emportait petit à petit, leur puissance magique supérieure et habileté au combat faisant la différence.

En 1980, Lord Voldemort était à l'apogée de son pouvoir, et l'Europe paraissait acquise à sa cause, les gouvernements étant incapable de résister à la corruption et l'assaut frontal de ses forces. Le nombre de sorciers converti à leur cause se chiffrait en effet en dizaines de milliers à travers le continent, et beaucoup plus pour les simples sympathisants.

Mais, soudainement, le Dark Lord disparu et presque tous les membres du Cercle Noir furent emprisonné à Azkaban. Lorsque la nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort parvint à ses lieutenants, ceux-ci n'y crurent pas: comment le Dark Lord le plus puissant de l'histoire (plus puissant que Morgane, Marcus Lestrange ou Grindelwald) pouvait-il succomber ainsi? Ils ne perdirent pas espoir, sachant que leur Suzerain avait avancé sur le chemin de l'immortalité plus loin qu'aucun autre sorcier avant lui. Le Seigneur Rodolphe Lestrange et son épouse Dame Bellatrix née Black invitèrent les membres du Cercle Noir et leur famille à venir s'installer à la forteresse Lestrange, lieu le plus protégé au monde et qui était d'ailleurs le QG de Voldemort du temps de sa puissance.

Hélas, des sorciers du Bien commandés par Dumbledore les attaquèrent alors qu'ils allaient passer la barrière anti-transplannage de la forteresse, et les firent prisonnier. Les Lestrange furent également capturé alors qu'ils se portaient au soutien de leurs « frères », qui combattaient les aurors. Ces derniers subirent d'énorme pertes (278 aurors payèrent de leur vie la capture des chefs de famille du Cercle Noir). Seul Friedrich Greengrass, Lorenzo Zabini et Lucius Malfoy y échappèrent. Les autres furent condamnés à Azkaban à vie. Les aurors tentèrent de pénétrer la forteresse Lestrange mais en furent incapable, du fait des sorts interdisant l'accès à quiconque non autorisé par le Seigneur Lestrange. Même le grand Albus Dumbledore du s'avouer vaincu devant les charmes protégeant la structure.

Lucius Malfoy, pour conserver son prestige et pouvoir continuer à agir dans l'intérêt du Cercle Noir, renia Lord Voldemort, déclarant avoir agi sous l'imperium. Ce que beaucoup de sorciers savaient faux (tout sang-pur était par nature plus résistant aux effets du sort et endurait de plus une formation lors de leur adolescence pour prévenir tout risque), mais aucune preuve n'existait puisqu'il n'était pas sur les lieux lors de l'arrestation des autres membres du Cercle Noir: il assistait à l'accouchement de sa femme Dame Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière mis au monde un mâle héritier, Draco Malfoy.

Lorenzo Zabini se réfugia dans une de ses villas d'Italie où des liens obscurs avec le gouvernement et un sort de fidelius (dont le témoin était le Ministre de la Magie italien lui-même!) le fit disparaître. Il fut condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban par contumace. Son épouse enceinte, Dame Maria Zabini, resta en Angleterre où elle fut assignée à résidence et suivie d'aurors à chacune de ses sorties. Elle accoucha 1 mois plus tard d'une fille, Blaise Zabini.

Friedrich Greengrass se disculpa comme Lucius Malfoy. Il fut néanmoins banni du Conseil des Lords au Parlement de la Magie, et perdit ainsi toute capacité d'influence directe sur la vie politique. Dame Diana Greengrass donna naissance, comme prévu, à une fille héritière: Daphnée Greengrass. La naissance fut compliquée, et Dame Diana ne pouvait plus avoir d'autre enfant. Daphnée Greengrass devenait donc héritière du titre en l'absence de toute possibilité pour un mâle d'apparaître.

Les femmes des membres emmenés à Azkaban furent laissées en liberté, aucune preuve ne permettant de prouver leur soutien (direct) aux actions de leurs maris. Seule Dame Bellatrix Lestrange fut incarcérée car coupable de dizaine de meurtres suite à la perte de son fils nouveau-né le mois auparavant, qui lui fit perdre une partie de la raison, et à son massacre de quelques 84 aurors lors de l'arrestation devant la forteresse Lestrange.

S'en suivi une période de près de 16 ans où les familles du Bien régnèrent véritablement en maître sur la société magique, le Cercle Noir étant considérablement affaibli et les familles de sang-pur noires ostracisées.

Mais, les choses allaient changer: Lord Voldemort reprenait des forces, et le Cercle Noir serait bientôt reformé...

Un certain Harry Potter allait se retrouver au cœur de cette guerre imminente, et découvrir que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être...

**AN**: J'espère que ce prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche, ou en tout cas susciter le désir d'en savoir et d'en lire plus ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera probablement mis en ligne dans plus de deux semaines car j'ai des galop d'essai de droit jusqu'au 6 avril :(

Quelques précisions:

J'ai reculé la date de la création de Poudlard, pour que cela soit cohérent avec mon histoire. Je ne crois pas que J.K.R ai donné une date précise, si ce n'est préciser qu'elle fut créé au Moyen-Age... Donc plutôt 11 ou 12ème siècle mais bon... Le 13ème siècle est encore dans le Moyen-Age ^^

Sinon, pour l'orthographe de Lestrange. L'ancêtre de Rodolphe (celui du prologue, le Seigneur Franc) fut appelé L'étrange au 7ème siècle pour sa violence, son imprévisibilité et ses idées de domination totale sur les moldus, qui tranchaient avec celles d'une majorité des sang-purs. Étrange ayant une connotation sombre en ancien franc: se dirait de quelqu'un d'instable, violent et « noir » dans sa personnalité... Le nom L'étrange resta, et devint Lestrange (Lessss-trange pour la prononciation anglaise) suite à l'invasion franque de l'Angleterre. Voilà pour la petite histoire (et ma vision) du nom de la famille Lestrange.

Comme vous l'avez lu, mon historique de la famille Lestrange est très sombre ^^ Tout cela pour dire que cette famille est LA famille sang-pur de magie noire, puisqu'elle a fondé le courant: Morgane est certes la première sorcière a pratiqué la magie noire (un de ses apprenti était un L'étrange), mais c'est la famille L'étrange qui a réuni des sorciers partageant la même vision du monde et de la place des sorciers dans la société et le monde, notamment par le biais du Cercle Noir. Serpentard lui-même vint s'instruire à la forteresse Lestrange, plongeant dans l'immense réserve d'ouvrages magique datant de l'Antiquité. Les Lestrange fournirent de nombreux Dark Lord à l'Histoire dont le plus illustre fut Marcus Lestrange qui domina les îles Britannique pendant tout le 14ème siècle et début du 15ème. Il fut renversé par une coalition de sorciers du Bien mené par l'illustre Harold Potter, chef d'une des familles les plus puissante des sorciers du Bien. Cette période où le Seigneur Marcus Lestrange était au pouvoir fut surnommée « l'Age d'Or » par les sang-pur noirs, qui voyaient alors leur vision du monde appliquée.

Enfin, la « perte de son fils nouveau-né » de Bellatrix sera explicitée dans les prochains chapitres (peut-être même le prochain? Je me tâte encore ^^). Sachez qu'il y aura des flash-back de temps en temps (surtout dans les premiers chapitres en fait, mais tout au long de l'histoire également).

A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de commenter mon « travail » s'il-vous-plaît ;) J'ai fait des efforts pour que cela semble vraisemblable d'un point de vue « historique ». J'espère que vous le ressentez, et que cela vous plaît. Je suis féru d'Histoire, aussi j'ai pris grand plaisir à établir des « parallèles » entre réalité et fiction. C'est pourquoi le coup de la Glorieuse Révolution, de l'épisode César Borgia ou de la Révolution Française m'ont amusé... mais peut-être pas vous :( Certaines expressions (Victoire Finale) ou des concepts (supériorité du sang) feront penser pour certains à l'idéologie nazie et la race aryenne. En cela, il seront en plein dans le mille puisque je m'en suis effectivement inspirer pour illustrer la volonté de suprématie des sang-purs sorciers. Et je l'ai retranscrite dans l'histoire :p

Tous les éléments non magique mentionnés dans cette histoire sont véridiques (je le préciserai si jamais je devais prendre des libertés avec l'Histoire, mais je ne pense pas). Ceux qui connaissent un peu le contexte dans lequel se sont déroulés certains de ces événements pourront s'en amuser (je l'espère). Bon j'arrête là, sinon mes notes d'auteurs seront plus longue que l'histoire elle-même ^^'

Étant un prologue, celui-ci est forcément assez court. Mais la norme sera plus de 5-10k de mots par chapitre. Ceci dit, cette déclaration est sujette à caution ^^ En tout cas, aucun de mes chapitres ne comprendra moins de 5k de mots. S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes-moi seulement si vous êtes emballés par le scénario, sinon vu l'effort que cela va me demander, je risque fort de jeter l'éponge.

C'est tout... pour le moment! Ok, je sort sur cette vieille allusion à un programme... mythique lol.


	2. L'Héritier

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ;) Désolé pour l'attente, mais c'était un peu le rush ces derniers temps.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions s'il-vous-plaît! Merci!

PS: SVP, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire comment insérer des espaces entre mes paragraphes? Je n'y arrive pas, et c'est presque illisible du coup :( Dès que j'aurai la solution, je rééditerai les deux premiers chapitres pour qu'ils soient plus lisibles ;) MERCI! Je ne sais pas pourquoi le site me le poste sur ce format-là. Sur word c'est bien espacé, mais dès que je poste... tadaaaa! C'est moche ^^'

**Chapitre 1**:**L'Héritier**

04 juillet 1981, Forteresse Lestrange, appartement du Seigneur et de la Dame

[Une immense pièce aux couleurs noire et verte, teintée d'argent, dont les murs en pierre de taille projette une sensation de froid glacial, atténuée par le feu rugissant d'une cheminée aux dimensions

impressionnantes. Devant celle-ci, une femme serre un bébé dans une étreinte maternelle et chantonne une berceuse tandis qu'un homme de haute stature observe la scène depuis l'embrasure d'une porte].

« Dors mon fils, espoir d'un avenir radieux,

Où notre règne suprême arrivera.

Les traîtres à leur sang serons jeté au feu,

Et les moldus traités comme des rats.

Le monde n'attend que toi,

Tend la main, et il sera à toi.

Un jour viendra, tu verras,

Ou rien ne t'arrêtera.

Aie confiance, et n'oublie pas

Un sang-pur jamais ne renonce.

Endors-toi, mais ne faiblis pas,

Et ainsi, nous verrons notre triomphe.

Ton sang est ta fierté,

Ne le laisse jamais se souiller.

Élu pour régner, Élu pour dominer,

Telle est ta destinée »

Rodolphus, accoudé au pan de la porte, regardait sa femme bercer leurs fils. La lueur de l'âtre éclairait les traits aristocratiques de celle-ci, semblant faire courir des flammèches sur sa chevelure d'ébène et sur son magnifique visage d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses yeux améthystes perçant semblaient éclairer la pièce, mais ils étaient captivé par l'être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Un sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres rouges tandis qu'elle chantonnait la comptine à son nouveau-né.

Le maître des lieux ne pouvait détourner son regard des deux êtres parfait à quelques mètres de lui: son épouse et son fils. Son fils. Son héritier. Il ressenti soudain une immense fierté: il avait conçu ce parfait sang-pur. La lignée Lestrange perdurerait, et un jour, son fils prendrait le titre de Seigneur Lestrange, Duc d'Écosse. Mais il règnerai sur le monde et non plus sur un simple duché ou même le Royaume-Uni. Le Dark Lord avait de grand projets pour lui. « Sa puissance magique est immense, et elle dépassera un jour la mienne », avait-il même avoué. Cela semblait inconcevable, mais Antarès était le fruit d'une union entre les deux plus grandes familles de sang-pur noir: les Lestrange et les Black. Une telle combinaison, surtout considérant l'identité des parents (Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient deux des plus puissant sorciers de leur temps), avait logiquement donné naissance à un être d'une puissance magique exceptionnelle. En effet, Antarès faisait de la « magie accidentelle », et ce depuis ses 3 mois. La plupart des sorciers ont font, mais pas avant leur sixième anniversaire. Même chez les héritiers sang-pur noir, beaucoup plus précoce en raison de leur puissance magique bien plus importante, il était très rare d'en voir avant trois ans, et jamais avant 2 ans. Ainsi, l'héritier Lestrange était déjà entré dans l'Histoire rien qu'en accomplissant cela. Bellatrix avait été extatique quand leur fils avait fait léviter vers lui un de ses collier, attiré par son éclat.

Antarès allait bientôt célébrer son premier anniversaire. Rodolphus se remémora le jour de sa naissance.

_***Flash-back***_

_**31 juillet 1980**_

_Cela allait faire cinq heures que Bellatrix était entrée en labeur. Rodolphus faisait des aller-retours dans une pièce mitoyenne à leur chambre, tandis que son frère Rabastan le regardait faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_- « Pourquoi cela met-il autant de temps? Que font ces incapables de sage-femmes?_

_- Calme-toi Rod, Bella fait sûrement son maximum. Après tout, qui voudrait prolonger un tel moment...? »_

_« Rod » lança un regard noir à son frère, indiquant clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour ses plaisanteries douteuses._

_- « S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, des personnes ne verront pas le soleil se lever... »_

_Rabastan se redressa inconsciemment en se demandant si les sage-femmes qui s'affairaient autour de Dame Lestrange savaient ce qu'elles encouraient si l'accouchement se passait mal. Certainement. Un Lestrange ne tolère pas que les choses ne se passent pas comme il le souhaite, et si la vie de sa Dame et de son fils était en jeu... Non, elles savaient pertinemment le sort qui les attendaient si par malheur quelque chose d'inattendue se produisait._

_Les deux frères attendirent en silence pendant encore une heure et demie, le silence angoissant de la pièce contribuant à l'énervement de l'ainé, et au léger malaise du cadet. L'aube venait de se lever quand enfin une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une sage-femme._

_- « Mon Seigneur, votre Dame vous a donné un héritier. »_

_Ledit seigneur s'engouffra par la porte qu'elle avait ouverte, et entra dans la chambre seigneuriale. Bellatrix était allongée sur leur lit, serrant une forme emmaillotée dans du linge propre contre sa poitrine. A son entrée, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit. Rodolphus se sentit soulagé: si sa Bella souriait, c'est que tout était parfait. Il répondit à son tour d'un sourire, et se rapprocha d'elle. Il put ainsi examiner leur fils, Antarès Alexander Marcus Lestrange. Le prénom Antarès fut choisi selon le vœu de Bellatrix qui voulait poursuivre la tradition instaurée par certains membres de la famille Black (dont son père Orion), qui était de donner le nom d'une étoile ou constellation à un héritier Black. Bellatrix était ainsi le nom d'une étoile, et faisait référence à une guerrière, ce qui convenait tout à fait au caractère de Dame Lestrange,. Quand on connaissait ce qu'était « Antarès », le choix de ce prénom était parfait: arrogant, fier, et d'une brillance sans commune mesure. Le Soleil lui-même pâlissait en comparaison. Quand aux deux autres prénoms, le choix était plus clair. Alexandre le Grand devint roi à tout juste 20 ans, conquis un empire à 25 ans, rassemblant des peuples différents sous son règne. Un être si différent et inatteignable qu'il fut dénommé fils de Zeus. Comme lui, Antarès allait provoquer l'admiration et la dévotion de tous ceux qu'il croiserait. Mais il le surpasserait, et de loin. Il ne serait pas Antarès le Grand, car Antarès était Grand. Enfin, Marcus en l'honneur de son illustre ancêtre qui gouverna les îles Britanniques pendant un siècle et demi, et considéré comme l'un des plus grand Dark Lord de l'Histoire._

_Pour l'instant, Antarès était paisible, sa petite forme pressée contre le sein de sa mère, prenant son premier repas. Ses yeux étaient encore clos, et il était donc impossible de savoir s'il avait hérité de ses yeux noirs ou des superbes yeux améthystes de Bella. Rodolphus espérait la seconde hypothèse. Il adorait ses yeux de sa Dame, d'une couleur si rare et si captivante._

_Enfin, l'héritier qu'attendait le Dark Lord. Les autres Dames du Cercle Noir allaient toutes bientôt accoucher, mettant au monde la nouvelle génération des plus grande familles sang-pur noir. La guerre était pratiquement terminée, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines, de mois au maximum. La Suède et la Pologne venaient de s'ajouter à la liste des pays ayant rejoint le Dark Lord. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs placé à leur tête respectivement Orst Ericsson et Joan Pavlik, deux éminent sang-pur noir qui allaient tenir les deux pays d'une main de fer. La nouvelle génération serait réellement les maîtres du monde. _

_Lord Lestrange pensa: « Oh père, si seulement tu avais pu voir ça de ton vivant. Ton petit-fils te remplira de fierté, et moi aussi. Nous vaincrons, comme tu l'avais annoncé. Antarès est la clé de tout: dans quelques années, sous la tutelle du Dark Lord, il sera le plus puissant sorcier ayant jamais existé . Et pourquoi pas, repousser les limites de la mortalité qu'avait effleuré Morgane, pour devenir... immortel »._

_Alors l'Histoire retiendra que c'était lui, Rodolphus Lestrange, qui avait engendré ce prodige, cet homme-dieu._

_***Fin du flash-back***_

Ce dernier s'approcha et fit courir sa main sur la nuque de Bellatrix, qui laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Le bébé regarda son père de ses yeux améthystes, puis laissa échapper un bâillement et ferma les yeux. Sa mère le déposa dans son berceau, décoré aux couleurs de leur lignée: vert et argent, surmonté d'un phénix noir (les deux premières couleurs étaient très prisées par les sang-pur noir, d'ailleurs Serpentard en fit son emblème à Poudlard, quant au phénix noir, il était l'emblème des Lestrange). Rodolphus laissa son regard courir sur son épouse, et se fendit d'un sourire séducteur.

- « Notre fils a votre attention depuis quelque temps ma Dame, mais qu'advient-il de votre époux? »

Elle se retourna, une lueur de fausse moquerie dans son regard.

- « Mon mari serait-il jaloux? J'ai conçu cet être, il est normal que j'y prête attention.

- Loin de moi l'idée de réduire votre part dans sa conception, mais il me semble y avoir également participé, et de ce de manière très active... »

Bellatrix sourit intérieurement. Son mari était très doué au lit, et ils avaient passé de nombreuses nuits passionnées dans le « but » de concevoir Antarès. Mais il est vrai que depuis sa naissance, ces moments d'intimité physique s'étaient raréfiées. Une situation à laquelle il semblait vouloir remédier, au vu du regard enflammé posé sur elle. Rodolphus la tançait, un sourire insolent sur son visage.

- « Et bien mon Seigneur, il serait regrettable de mettre fin à une collaboration si performante et profitable.

- Exactement ma Dame. C'est également mon point de vue.

- Je n'en doutais pas... »

Bellatrix s'empara de la main de Rodolphus, et l'entraîna vers le lit conjugal. Le sort de silence entourant le berceau d'Antarès se révéla très efficace et appréciable pour ses parents.

***Flash-Back***

_31 août 1980, Forteresse Lestrange, Grand salon_

_Dans l'immense pièce, éclairée par de majestueux lustres suspendus à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, se tenait l'élite sang-pur noir. Ils s'étaient réunis pour célébrer la naissance de l'héritier Lestrange, âgé maintenant d'un mois et qui était l'objet des rumeurs les plus folles. Certains disaient que le Dark Lord l'avait déjà désigné comme son successeur et héritier. D'autres prétendaient qu'il était au cœur d'une prophétie, annonçant qu'il conduirait leur camp à la victoire finale. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était destiné à prendre la tête du Cercle Noir, de part son ascendance familiale. Mais seuls les membres du Cercle savaient réellement ce qu'Antarès représentait et ce qu'il allait devenir._

_Narcissa Malfoy, Diana Zabini et les autres femmes des membres du Cercle entouraient une Bellatrix rayonnante, vêtue d'une robe noire magnifique. Leurs maris discutaient à l'écart, sifflant des coupes de champagne de millésimes sortis spécialement pour l'occasion des caves familiales. A cette occasion, Lucius avait offert à Rodolphus un vin rarissime, mis en bouteille en 1235, conservé magiquement et qui « se languissait dans notre cave en attendant une occasion historique » selon lui. Rodolphus avait remercié son ami pour ce cadeau princier, et promis de sortir une bouteille du même standing à la naissance de l'héritier Malfoy, prévue dans quelques semaines. _

_Cette assemblée, riant et célébrant, était la crème des sang-pur. Une sensation de puissance, enivrante, se dégageait de celle-ci. Rien ne semblait pouvoir s'opposer à eux. _

_Le Dark Lord, présent, était pourtant éclipsé par le couple Lestrange, qui incarnait la perfection sang-pur pour quiconque les regardait. Ils dansèrent, enivrés par un futur glorieux, dont Antarès incarnait le commencement. _

***End of flash-back***

05 juillet 1981, Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix (OP), Réunion de crise

21h46:

Les principaux lieutenants de l'OP se tenaient en silence dans la pièce principale du manoir de Dumbledore. Sirius Black, les Longdubat, Maugrey-Fol-Oeil, McGonnagal... et des dizaines d'autres chef de familles du Bien, venant de toute l'Europe, et même des pays occupés.

Albus Dumbledore considéra le groupe, avant de prendre la parole.

- « Mes Dames, Mes Seigneurs, une information de la plus haute importance vient de m'être communiquée. Un espion m'a affirmé que Lord Voldemort a trouvé un héritier. »

Aussitôt, la salle devint un capharnaüm. Oubliant toute retenue, les membres de l'OP s'étaient levé et commençaient à poser des questions à pleine voix. Depuis plus de trois ans, leur camp était repoussé partout en Europe, subissant des pertes considérables, et voilà qu'on évoquait la possibilité

pour le Dark Lord d'avoir un héritier, un égal!

Dumbledore fit revenir le calme, avant de donner la parole à Lord Grandini, représentant la branche italienne de l'OP.

- « Dumbledore, que signifie ceci! Aucun de nos renseignements n'a fait état d'une telle chose! Le Dark Lord, avoir un héritier? Qui pourrait remplir cette fonction? »

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru l'assemblée. Dumbledore avait l'air grave, et semblait vraiment faire ses 149 ans à cet instant.

- « Je vous assure Grandini, ma source est parfaitement fiable. L'héritier existe.

- Alors qui est-ce? Rodolphus Lestrange? Je ne vois que lui pour assumer ce rôle! »

Effectivement, le choix aurait été logique. Lestrange était à la tête du Cercle Noir, et en était le membre le plus puissant magiquement. De plus, la réputation de sa famille faisait qu'il était suivi par tous les sang-pur noir.

- « Non, ce n'est pas lui. Selon ma source, Bellatrix Lestrange aurait donné naissance a un fils il y a près d'un an de cela, que Lord Voldemort aurait désigné comme son héritier. »

Un long silence s'établit dans la pièce suite à cette déclaration. Les Lestrange avaient un fils, héritier du Dark Lord. James Potter se leva et après s'être éclairci la gorge, demanda à Dumbledore ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce dernier répondit:

- « Nous n'avons pas le choix: nous devons l'éliminer. Imaginez ce qu'il adviendra si nous laissons cet enfant grandir? Sa puissance magique serait énorme de part sa lignée, et renforcée par son lien avec Lord Voldemort! De plus, son destin serait tragique, car plongé dans la magie noire dès son enfance.

En vérité, nous ferons un acte de charité en lui épargnant ceci. »

Un silence gêné s'établit dans la salle. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient en guerre. Une guerre terrible, « totale » comme l'avait décrit Maugrey. Mais éliminer un nourrisson était une toute autre chose qu'abattre un mangemort. Néanmoins, cette option fut ratifiée par l'assemblée présente ce soir-là, et le plan d'exécution laissé aux « bons soins » de Dumbledore. Celui-ci convoqua Sirius Black à la fin

de la réunion, pour parler de l'opération.

- « Sirius, votre collaboration sera essentielle au succès de notre plan.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Albus? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la forteresse Lestrange est impénétrable. Et je doute que l'enfant quitte son enceinte.

- C'est exact, mais il existe une faille que vous pourriez exploiter. Votre elfe de maison, Kreacher, est toujours lié à la Maison Black. Les barrières anti-transplanage ne l'affecteront pas. Il pourra donc s'infiltrer de nuit dans la forteresse, localiser l'héritier, et...

- Le tuer? Un elfe de maison ne peut faire du mal à un sorcier, encore moins le tuer.

- Non, il va le capturer.

- Le capturer? Alors ce sera à nous de se charger de la tâche... »

Sirius n'était pas plus affecté que cela par l'affaire. Bien sûr, c'était triste pour l'enfant, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être en laissé en vie. Et comme l'avait dit Albus, il serait utilisé par Voldemort comme une arme.

- « Non...Nous pourrions l'utiliser.

- Comment ça?

- Cet enfant est vraiment prodigieux si Voldemort l'a choisi. Il a commis une erreur fatale en le liant à lui. En effet, il ne peut être détruit que par l'enfant. Si nous capturons l'enfant, et que nous l'entrainons, il sera capable de le vaincre. »

Sirius comprenait tout à coup le plan d'Albus: utiliser l'Héritier pour détruire Voldemort. Ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups: se débarrasser du Dark Lord et de l'enfant Lestrange, mettant fin à l'une des plus anciennes lignes de sang-pur noir.

- « Mais comment?

- Votre filleul est mourant Sirius. Malheureusement, il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours de vie. »

Le fils de James et Lily Potter, Harry Potter, avait été admis à St-Mangouste peu après son 1er anniversaire. Une maladie incurable, le syndrome d'Hopkins, avait été diagnostiqué. Cette maladie

extrêmement rare attaquait la magie même du sorcier, et entraînait la mort en quelques semaines. Elle se manifestait uniquement chez les enfants en bas-âge, avant l'âge de 2 ans. Le jeune Harry Potter en été malheureusement la victime. Les époux Potter étaient effondrés, et veillaient leurs fils jour et nuit. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas assistés à la réunion.

Sirius déglutit et questionna:

- « Vous voulez faire un échange?

- Oui. Je vais demander à Severus de préparer une potion d'Alternativas. »

Sirius émis un hoquet choqué. La potion Alternativas était considéré comme de la magie noire, très noire. Conçue par un magicien noir du 15ème siècle, elle était extrêmement complexe, et seul un maître en potions pouvait la préparer. Elle était une sorte de Polyjuice Potion, mais d'effet permanent. En effet, le sorcier en question, Luigi Giatore, aimait à la folie une femme, qui mourut de la peste. Il concocta cette potion en prélevant un peu de son sang, et la fis ingérer à une jeune sorcière, qui devint la réplique conforme de son amante décédée. Il lui jeta un sort d'oubliettes lui faisant oublier toute sa vie antérieure, et lui « injecta » des souvenirs communs avec sa femme, pour que la ressemblance soit parfaite (son esprit se considérait comme l'autre femme). Dans sa folie, il prétendit que son amour n'était jamais morte, puisqu'il l'avait sous les yeux.

- « Quand Kreacher arrivera près de l'héritier, il fera le transfert, en faisant boire la potion aux deux enfants. L'héritier prendra l'identité de Harry Potter, et sera connu de tous ainsi. Quant à l'enfant Lestrange, il sera mort pour le reste du monde.

- Ils s'apercevront de la supercherie Albus. Un enfant sain d'un an ne décède pas d'un coup au cours d'une nuit.

- C'est pourquoi ils devront croire à un assassinat. Kreacher ne peut pas tuer un sorcier par la magie, mais il peut le faire sans. Il devra poignarder le corps sans vie du jeune Harry, ayant l'apparence de l'héritier. Il laissera également une note que j'aurai rédigée à côté du corps. Cela attisera leur colère et contribuera à l'authenticité de l'acte.

- Alors... Nous attendons juste que Harry décède pour agir?

- Oui. Cela ne devrait plus tarder.

- Lily et James ne vont pas apprécier. Je n'apprécie pas moi-même pour être franc. Le corps de mon filleul devrait être traité avec respect Albus, pas poignardé! Et James et Lily ne pourront même pas faire leur deuil et l'enterrer! Ils n'auront pas sa dépouille...

- Ils gagneront un autre fils. Cet enfant ne remplacera jamais le vrai Harry Potter, mais il trouvera sa place au sein de leur famille. J'effacerai tout ses souvenirs. En tout point, il sera comme votre filleul Sirius. Je modifierai également la mémoire de James et Lily, concernant la mort d'Harry. Ils seront comme avant Sirius. Heureux avec leur fils. Et ils éduqueront bien cet enfant, dans l'esprit du Bien. Il sera un atout inestimable dans cette guerre.

- Vous voulez tromper mes amis. Je ne peux faire cela!

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Sirius! Et l'ignorance peut être douce, comparé à la dure réalité.

- Mais, ils ne se souviendront plus de leur vrai fils...

- Ils seront réunis dans l'autre vie Sirius, et ils auront alors deux fils. »

Sirius était un peu secoué, voyant cela comme une trahison vis-à-vis de ses amis. Mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, et que le plan d'Albus était bien conçu.

- « D'accord. Je dirai à Kreacher d'effectuer la « mission » dès que vous m'en donnerez l'ordre.

- Parfait. Merci de votre aide Sirius. Cette guerre nous oblige à faire des sacrifices. Il me peine de laisser le corps de votre filleul aux mains des Lestrange, mais au moins, il sera traité avec dignité et respect, car ils penseront qu'il s'agit de la dépouille de leur fils. »

Sirius hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce. Albus souria, ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Brave, naïf Sirius. S'il savait que son cher Albus était à l'origine de l'agonie de son filleul. En effet, c'était Albus qui avait empoisonné l'enfant, faisant croire au syndrome d'Hopkins grâce à un soigneur placé sous Imperium. Il avait agi dès que Severus l'avait prévenu de l'existence de l'héritier, assez tard d'ailleurs. Il l'avait déçu cette fois-ci. Enfin, l'essentiel était qu'il possédait l'information. Il avait aussitôt compris le danger extrême, mais aussi le potentiel énorme à exploiter. Tom s'était lié au fils des Lestrange. Il allait donc utiliser ce dernier pour le vaincre, et ensuite il se débarrasserait de lui. Son plan était parfait: tuer Harry Potter, utiliser son corps pour faire croire à la mort de l'Héritier, placer l'Héritier sous l'identité du fils Potter et pousser Voldemort à le tuer! Sirius pensait qu'il allait l'entraîner à vaincre Voldemort. Pauvre fou. Ils étaient en train de perdre cette guerre, ils ne pouvaient certainement pas attendre des années et des années avant que l'Héritier soit en mesure de tuer Voldemort. Non, mieux valait le laisser « tuer » son propre Héritier, ce qui entraînerait sa chute vu qu'ils étaient liés. Quand aux Potter... Ils mourraient certainement dans l'attaque. Des victimes collatérales. Ce qui l'arrangeait car cette insolente sang-de-bourde de Lily, non contente de souiller une grande famille comme les Potter, se permettait de lui tenir tête à lui, Albus Dumbledore! Et il devait maintenir son apparence de vieux grand-père bienveillant, alors qu'ils rêvait de lui rabattre son caquet de miss-je-sais-tout. Non vraiment elle ne lui manquerait pas. Quand à James, c'était dommage de perdre un pur-sang du Bien comme lui, bien obéissant, mais on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

Albus fredonna un air en sortant de la pièce, l'humeur légère. Le Bien allait encore l'emporter grâce à son plan parfait, et il serait une nouvelle fois reconnu comme le sauveur et protecteur du monde sorcier. Il deviendrait le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ah, le plaisir d'être un être doué d'un intellect supérieur... Quand il voyait tous les membres de l'Ordre le suivre et attendre ses directions comme des petits chiens. Que feraient-ils sans lui? Que seraient-ils sans lui? Il apportait l'ordre et la stabilité au monde magique, et ne demandait qu'un peu de reconnaissance pour cela. Quoi de plus normal?

La guerre allait prendre une tout autre tournure. Le Cercle allait tomber, et avec lui tous les espoirs des sang-pur noir. Ils subiraient une perte tellement importante qu'ils ne s'en relèveraient jamais! Ils connaitraient enfin la paix, la sécurité et l'ordre. Et Albus Dumbledore en sortirait encore grandi, devenant le plus grand sorcier du Bien à avoir jamais existé...

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Je n'ai pas de date précise en tête pour le prochain chapitre. Mais vu que j'ai beaucoup de partiels pendant les deux prochaines semaines, je ne pense pas « updater » avant mi-juin. Désolé :(

PS: La comptine de Bellatrix vous a-t-elle semblé réussi? Ou du moins crédible? Elle m'est venu assez vite en tête, et m'a semblé pas mal (le genre de chanson que Bellatrix pourrait chanter à son fils ^^).


End file.
